


The Reunion

by agentofsorrow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofsorrow/pseuds/agentofsorrow
Summary: All Daisy wanted was to get her happily ever after with Daniel but what if she had to die first
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sousa's reaction to finding out what Daisy is actually doing on the chronicom ship and the aftermath of her sacrifice.

“No,” Daniel was violently shaking his head in disagreement as Jemma’s words rang in his ears. She’s going to destroy the ships from the inside. Why didn’t Daisy tell him she wasn’t coming back, he could’ve stopped her? “No, no, it’s not right they-they can’t just leave her there to die! How are you all okay with this?” he shouted at Fitz, Simmons, and Yo-yo.

“No one wants her to die,” Simmons said in between heavy breaths and tears. Daniel looked over to Yo-yo who seemed to be in shock from the news. Looks like you were left out of the loop too, Daniel thought.

“I have to stop her!” he started sprinting down to the hangar to get the quinjet, not even noticing this was the first time he had been able to truly run since he lost his leg. His mind stuck on the thought of never seeing Daisy again. He was determined to get her, he couldn’t imagine living a life where she wasn’t there. He needed her but more importantly right now she needed him. He finally reached the hangar when Yo-yo swooshed up next to him.

“Sousa-”

“No! You can’t stop me! This isn’t right, you’re supposed to care about her! How can you let her die?”

“Trust me none of us want her to die but-but it’s the only way-”

“No! I don’t care what you think! There is always another way,” he shouted, cutting her off.

“Sousa...it’s too late…the Zephyr already left the chronicom ship” tears filled her eyes. “Fitz said that there’s a chance Kora can save her...there’s a chance-”

“No, I don’t care, I'll take the quinjet and save her myself!” Sousa was furious, how could he be the only one who thought this was crazy? There was a loud bang causing their heads to jolt up towards the sky to look through the hangar doors only to notice a huge explosion that seemed to be multiplying.

It was too late.

Sousa fell to his knees sobbing, his head in his hands. Yo-yo slowly went down to comfort him with silent tears streaming down her face. Fitz and Simmons had finally caught up. Noticing Sousa’s cries they both looked up into the sky to see the explosion, Jemma’s heart sank and she fell into Fitz’s arms. Everyone stayed there holding each other sobbing. Daisy, the girl who would gladly give her life for any one of them finally did.

\---

There was heat then there nothing. It was empty, no feeling of pain or happiness, no regret or satisfaction...nothing.

“Where is she?” Coulson yelled, scrambling up to the cockpit to look through the window. The sight he saw horrified him. There were remains of the chronicom ships floating all around. How are we ever going to find her? What scared him even more was that even if they could find her it wasn’t shown in the timestream that Kora could save her. It was all down to Fitz’s hopes that she could.

“Th-there’s too much debris, I-I don’t know,” May stuttered fearing the worst.

“Find her! Now!” he couldn’t bear the thought of Daisy floating out in space forever. His mind went back to the day Lincoln sacrificed himself, how it had destroyed Daisy inside and now she had met the same fate. If Coulson wasn’t so distraught with the thought of losing her he might have even thought it was poetic.

“Th-There!” Mack shouted. Everyone turned to where Mack was pointing to see a very small figure floating out in the distance with debris all around her. Everyone’s heart skipped a beat as May guided the Zephyr over to Daisy, her arms stretched out and her long bronze hair suspended around her.

They were able to get Daisy into the Zephyr and Mack carried her down to the cargo hold gently setting her down on the floor. She was ice cold and her limbs frozen solid not even allowing them to hang limply while Mack carried her. He knew this didn’t feel right, her being in space or not, she shouldn’t be this cold and stiff. He almost wanted to cry but he knew he couldn’t, not yet anyway, there was still a chance for her.

Kora bent down to Daisy who was a ghostly shade of blue. Using her powers Kora attempted to bring Daisy back to life as May ran over from the cockpit. Everyone stared anxiously for what felt like forever just waiting for any sign of life. No one could breath, the air was still, and it was silent except for the faint sound of Kora’s powers. It seemed to be taking too long, please Daisy don’t do this Coulson thought.

Her eyes started to flutter and her mouth opened taking a breath. Everyone inhaled shakely with relief. “Thank you Kora,” came a familiar voice. She did it...once again the S.H.I.E.L.D. team beat the odds.

Daisy was lost, she didn’t understand what was happening and she couldn’t feel anything, she was completely numb all over. She couldn’t move except for her eyes and her mouth slightly, she was completely frozen. There was a tempting cloud hovering over seeking to consume her. She could see that she was back in the Zephyr. How did I get here? She knew she shouldn’t be here. Peering through her cloudy eyes she could see that Coulson was on her left, Mack and Kora in front of her, and May on her right. She couldn’t believe they actually did it...she didn’t think she would ever be able to see them again.

Daisy’s eyes immediately fell onto Coulson “This is what we were fighting for,” he said firmly.

She looked back to Kora who was hovering over her, “family,” she croaked weakly. After all of these years she finally found her family. She joined the team to find them and now she had gladly died (and come back) for them.

She laid there motionless, unable to move until Coulson slid his legs underneath her head to prop her up slightly. May fell down to her and gave her a huge hug. It was so warm Daisy never wanted to leave their hold.

“You incredible woman,” May said in awe.

“Ow,” Daisy winced in pain.

“Oh, sorry,” she eased up on Daisy’s arms. Despite her gauntlets Daisy had managed to fracture every bone in her arms. Kora bent down again noticing how blue she still was and started heating her up again allowing Daisy to move slightly.

“I feel like a statue,” she said trying to force a giggle but just ended up coming out as puffs of air. That little movement made her realise that she had probably broken her ribs too.

“You-you were out there for awhile...there was a lot of debris and we-we couldn’t find you right away. We really tried-”

“It’s okay, really” she croaked. “I didn’t think I was coming back...I was okay not coming back...knowing what it would mean,” she thought of how Fitz’s face lit up when he first told her about Alya. The thought alone seemed to warm Daisy up.

She quickly remembered everyone who was at the Lighthouse and her heart sank. “Sousa!” she tried to quickly get up to her feet but dizziness, exhaustion, and the fact that she was still partly frozen made her fall back into Coulson’s lap. Before anyone could say anything she turned her head and threw up on the floor.

“S-sorry,” she said as she wiped her mouth.

“Daisy you need to rest,” May looked at her concerned.

“I-I’m fine.”

Kora and Mack went to go get some cleaning supplies for the mess that was just made.

“Are they okay? Everyone at the Lighthouse. Did it work, were we too late?”

“We’re still out of range...we can’t get anyone on comms,” May looked back at her. “You can’t worry though.”

“No, I-I gotta go ma-”

“Daisy! You just died!” Coulson shouted. “Please just sit down until we know if we need to worry or not!” he was firm but not out of anger, out of concern.

“It’s okay I feel fine, really” No one believed her.

“Still you were out there...longer than we hoped so please just rest.”

A few minutes later Mack came back to the ramp to let them know they just got word and everyone was alive. Daisy’s heart sank in relief. With all the worry gone the little coloring that had come back into her face had faded, and the tempting cloud seemed even closer to consuming her.

“Daisy...you don’t feel great,” May acknowledged.

“I-I’m fine just a bit-” Daisy’s eyes rolled back and she fell into a dead faint onto Coulson’s lap.

“DAISY!” Everyone started to panic. Coulson peered down at her on his lap and started patting her on the cheek trying to wake her up….no response.

“Is-is she breathing?” May asked.

“I-I can’t tell,” panic was taking over everyone. They had just gotten her back; they couldn’t let her go now. Coulson slid his fingers down the nape of her neck until he found a very weak heartbeat. “We should get her in the healing pod...her heart is too weak...I-I can’t lose her,” If Coulson could cry this would be when he would’ve broken down. Tears streamed down May’s face, Mack stood there in shock as he couldn’t fathom the thought of losing his partner, and Kora slowly sank down to the floor, the only family she had left was dying.

Daisy began coughing as if she was choking and her eyes opened slightly. This didn’t help anyones nerves die down. As her coughing stopped she looked up at Coulson who was holding her.

“W-what happened?”

“You passed out. We need to get you into the healing pod, your heart is too weak,” Coulson responded.

“No,”

“What?”

“I-I need to make sure the rest of the team is okay first, then I’ll go,”

“Daisy, they aren’t your responsibility and I promise you they are all okay,”

“Just-please...I need to see Sousa first, then I’ll go into that stupid pod as long as you want...I promise,”

Everyone exchanged wary looks before Coulson nodded at Daisy in agreement. Everyone was still very concerned as she looked even worse than earlier. She couldn’t even lift her head up off of Coulson’s lap anymore so she just laid there with his fingers flowing through her hair until they landed at the Lighthouse.

Daisy so badly wanted to go to sleep but she needed to see Sousa for herself to really know he was okay. May sat in a chair near Coulson and Daisy on the ground filled with worry as she could feel how weak Daisy was. May couldn't believe that she was able to stay awake this long.

The Zephyr finally touched down and the ramp started to lower. Daisy wanted to turn her head to look at the ramp but she didn’t have any energy left in her; instead she stayed nuzzled into Coulson’s lap hoping Sousa would come to her.

“Daisy!” Sousa cried as she heard his footsteps running up to her.

He prayed it wasn’t her dead body in Coulson’s lap as he slid down next to her. Noticing she was alive (just barely) a soft smile began to grow on his face. He put his hand on her cheek and his smile quickly turned into a frown as he noticed how cold she was. His heart sank, once again he had failed to protect her from Malick.

“Are you okay?” she asked him weakly, speaking in airy breaths. She peered into his eyes struggling to keep her own open.

“Am I okay? Are you okay? You’re the one that died remember?” she tried to lift her arm slightly to put it on his legs to assure herself he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” she giggled, making herself cough.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear me? Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” she smirked, coughing some more.

“She needs to go into the healing pod, she’s too weak,” Coulson cut in.

“May I?” Sousa asked, indicating Daisy. Coulson nodded as Sousa took her into his arms causing her to wince in pain. She hung limp in his arms as she had no more strength left to hold herself up. As he carried her upstairs into the healing pod she drifted back into unconsciousness. She no longer needed to worry, he was safe and that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Come talk to me on insta @ puf.fies


End file.
